Jamaica Dreamin'
by PrincessTiva
Summary: "I wish I could tell everyone" "Tony, we talked about this. That is why we are here and not in Israel or Washington" Will Tony's only Christmas wish come true in Jamaica? Tiva. Post 11x02.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! xo  
I really couldn't leave it alone, so I decided to just go for it :D Here's a story about Tony's Jamaica trip for Christmas 2013 (kinda canon cause he said he'd go to Jamaica but then again, it's AU because I doubt the writers interpreted it like this lol)  
Summary: **"I wish I could tell everyone" "Tony, we talked about this. That is why we are here and not in Israel or Washington" Will Tony's only Christmas wish come true in Jamaica? Tiva. Post 11x02.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Ugh, mom, why didn't you give it to me for Christmas?  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"I wish I could tell everyone", Tony whispered.

He was laying in bed next to Ziva, his fingers playing with her hair. Her hand was absently drawing patterns on his chest. It was Christmas Eve and they had just watched "It's A Wonderful Life" together. Tony had insisted to watch it and had therefore brought his DVD with him.

"Tony, we talked about this. That is why we are here and not in Israel or Washington", Ziva sighed.

Yeah, and there was that. They'd agreed to meet in Jamaica instead, assuming nobody would even get the idea that they were spending Christmas together. As far as he was concerned, nobody even knew he was in contact with Ziva. Two months ago, she'd contacted him, saying she couldn't go another day without hearing from him on a regular basis. The Jamaica idea had been established some time in early December. And now here they were, in a random Jamaican hotel room, spending the Holidays together.

"I know. I just..I wish you'd come home", he said quietly.

He knew it was a touchy subject but he couldn't help but bring it up once in a while. God, he just wanted her to come home. Why was that so hard?

"Not yet, Tony", she sighed, trailing her hand up and down his chest in a comforting gesture.

"When?", he pressed.

"I do not know."

"Ziva, it's been months."

"You said you understood."

"And I do. I promise I do. It's just..it's hard."

Ziva leaned closer to his face, their lips only inches apart. He could feel her warm breath on his face, his lips. And God, how he'd missed that feeling. To be honest, it didn't really matter that he wasn't able to tell anyone about this. What mattered was that she was here with him and they were spending the holidays together, taking a major step forward in their more than difficult relationship.

"I love you", she whispered against his lips.

He swallowed hard, trying to push back his questions about why she wasn't coming home. Instead he tried to focus on the good.

"I love you, too", he replied.

Gently he pressed his lips to hers, releasing a sigh of relief when their lips finally met. It wasn't the first kiss they'd shared since meeting again. But every time they did it felt like his life was slowly taking on meaning again. His whole world along with his heart had been shattered back in September and now he was carefully putting the pieces back together, with her help.

"What did you tell the others?", Ziva asked carefully when they broke the kiss.

"The truth", he stated simply.

She gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. "I thought you..", she started but he pressed his finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"I said I was going to Jamaica for the holidays", he said and she released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"And that I was bringing more than one mistletoe", he added with a cheeky grin.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder and laughed. Sometimes he was just being ridiculous but she'd be lying if she said she didn't love that about him.

"You did not really bring a mistletoe though, did you?", she questioned, a smirk on her lips.

"Well, what if I did?", he asked, smirking right back at her.

She laughed and let her head fall to his chest. He didn't question her actions but instead just enjoyed the fact that she didn't seem to have any problem with physical contact. He ran his hand through her hair, relishing the feeling.

"What happens after the holidays are over?", he eventually managed to ask, his voice cracking.

It was the question he'd feared to ask because God, he knew the answer would break him. And he knew it was pointless to even ask but he just needed to know. Maybe she'd changed her mind? Maybe it was his..Christmas present?

She lifted her head off his chest and looked into his eyes. Her hand came up to ruffle his hair lovingly. He couldn't help but lean into her touch and close his eyes for a brief second. It felt so good to be close to her. He would never get enough of it.

"I will never let you go like that again", she whispered.

His heart skipped a beat and a huge grin spread across his face. However, he soon realized the meaning of the second part of her statement and his face fell. _Like that. _That didn't really sound like she'd never let him go again period but rather like she'd let him go again but meanwhile try not to hurt him too much. Like that was even possible.

"So, you will let me go just not like that", he stated bitterly.

She sighed deeply and rested her forehead against his. For a moment, they didn't say anything. It felt a lot like that moment in the grove months ago. However, this time he had been even more sure he had a chance of bringing her home with him only to be disappointed again. God, this sucked. Big time.

"It is complicated. I do not know whether I am ready just yet", she said quietly.

No matter how hard he tried to hate her for that simple statement, he couldn't. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to. She was his soul mate after all. And no matter how many times she decided to take his heart and then shatter it into a million pieces, he was pretty sure he'd still give it to her willingly all over again. Every single time. He couldn't not give it to her because it belonged to her after all. She owned his heart. Nobody else ever would.

"We still have a week together. Perhaps I will know my answer by then", she whispered, seeming to sense his discomfort and insecurity.

He couldn't deny that it sounded quite good to him. It was more than a 'no' after all. He'd just have to believe that his Christmas wish would come true.

"Now, are you ready for another movie?", Ziva asked, trying desperately to change the topic.

He smirked and rolled them over so he was hovering over her.

"Why, Miss David, I had something else in mind", he teased before closing the gap between them in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I'd be willing to continue this story but that's up to you. Do you want me to continue or leave it at this one chapter? :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and...if you want me to continue or not in the reviews section! :) xo  
I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and spent lovely days with your family! I'll go to my grandma's house today and my cousin and aunt will be there too ;) It's the thiiiird Christmas celebration in three days lol  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my God, I'm completely blown away by the response the first chapter has gotten! You guys are amazing! I LOVE YOU xo  
So, after so many people begged me to continue this story, I OF COURSE will! :)  
I decided to upload another chapter today because I'll be gone until Sunday evening, so here's something to "get through" the days lol :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Merry Christmas", Tony whispered into her ear, his stubble tickling her skin.

She rolled over to face him. At some point during the night they'd ended up with him spooning her, holding her to him securely as if he was afraid she'd vanish from his arms. Ziva reached her hand up to touch his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Tony", she replied, smiling at him.

He was quick to close the distance between them in a breathtaking kiss. She leaned closer to him, completely relaxing into his strong embrace. God, she had truly missed him. And she did want to come home to him. If only it was that easy. She didn't want to hurt him so she needed to make sure she was truly ready before she made any promises.

"So, what did you have in mind for today, Miss David?", Tony asked eventually, their foreheads touching.

"Well, it is Christmas, so I thought we could..", Ziva started but Tony cut her off with another kiss.

She wanted to protest but didn't find the strength to pull away. His lips on hers felt way too good to break the kiss or talk instead. She definitely preferred this form of communication.

"Wrong answer", Tony mumbled against her lips.

She chuckled. She wanted to ask why it had been a wrong answer seeing as he hadn't even let her finish her sentence but once again, she was too overwhelmed by the feeling of his lips on hers. She never wanted this to end. She really needed to find a way to be ready by the end of the week.

"What is the right one then?", she asked breathlessly as the kiss eventually ended.

"It's Christmas. So, we get to spend the whole morning in bed and do..fun things", he told her, smirking cheekily.

"Oh really? And what happens next?"

"We could have breakfast in bed, then go to the pool so I can show you off in a bikini."

Ziva punched him in the shoulder playfully and he mock-winced.

"That is all you think about, is it not? Showing me off? Especially in a bikini, yes?", she questioned, trying to sound angry.

"Well, you see, I really really like you", he said, holding his hands up in mock-surrender.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek, silently telling him that their joking was over and that she wanted to really discuss their day now. She didn't want to waste a single second of their short time together.

"After we go to the pool or – even better – the beach, we could go back to our room, get changed and then, my dear Ziva, I will treat you to the best dinner you have ever had", he proposed.

"That sounds very nice", she agreed and he smiled brightly.

He rolled them over so he was on top of her again and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Now what was that first thing on our list for today again?", he asked, kissing her neck.

She tilted her head to the side, giving him more access. She was so lost in the feeling of his touch that she couldn't bring herself to form a normal sentence and reply to him.

"Oh right, spending the morning in bed..doing fun stuff", he murmured against her skin, making her shiver.

She leaned into his touch and ran her fingers through his hair, effectively holding him close to her. Eventually, she brought his face closer to hers again, their foreheads touching.

"I missed you so much", she admitted.

It was the first time she'd said it out loud but it had of course been implied all along. When she'd contacted him in early December, proposing the idea of meeting up in Jamaica for Christmas, she had simply not been able to stand the distance anymore. She had needed to hear his voice, see him, be close to him. And now here they were. She couldn't have asked for a better present this year.

"And you think I haven't? Not a second goes by when I don't miss you", he confessed in return.

She sighed loudly. She knew she had hurt him deeply by making him leave in September. But hearing him say it out loud made it all the more real. Sometimes she wished she could just take it all back, change everything. And while she was at it, maybe she could go back and change the events back in April as well. Maybe if she hadn't killed Bodnar, she would have never left Washington. She couldn't help but wonder.

"I thought you had moved on, you know. I was scared of calling you", Ziva admitted after a moment of silence.

"Ziva", he sighed and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes?"

"When will you finally realize that you're it for me? There will never be someone else and I will never move on. I can't."

"Tony.."

"You know I meant it back then and you know I still mean it. I can't live without you. And even if I could, I don't want to."

Wordlessly, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She wasn't sure whether she would be able to convey what she needed him to know through words. She had never been good with words. But she knew he would understand her actions. And there was a saying after all about how actions speak louder than words. At least as far as she was concerned. But she could never be sure with American idioms and sayings.

"I know", she eventually whispered against his lips.

They both knew it meant more. Yes, she knew he couldn't live without her and that he didn't want to live without her. But somehow there was also a hidden meaning behind her words. That yes, she felt the same way and no, she couldn't live without him either. During the past three months, she had realized that she in fact didn't want to either. She needed him more than anything. Only she couldn't tell him just yet. She needed to be absolutely sure in order not to hurt him further.

"Good", Tony simply whispered before capturing her lips in a kiss again.

* * *

**A/N: Tivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! YAY! :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) LOVE to hear from you guys xo  
I'll probably update on Monday morning (my time) since I come home veryyy late on Sunday. Have a good weekend everyone xo  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back from my trip to Hamburg and yes, it was a good trip :)  
Thank you so so much for all of your kind reviews, follows and favorites! I'm completely blown away by the response this story has been getting so far! I will definitely continue, if you still want me to :)  
Anyway, so here's the new chapter. It's a little shorter than the previous ones but that's because I wrote it on the train haha :D I hope you don't mind ;)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"I told you I'd treat you to the best dinner you ever had", Tony declared.

Ziva looked around the restaurant surprised, yet happy. He had definitely stayed true to his words and not exaggerated. This was a beautiful place and God, the food was amazing so far and they hadn't even had the main course yet.

"I really appreciate it", she said softly.

He smiled at her brightly. Of course, it was rather obvious that he was trying everything to make her come home with him at the end of the week. And this dinner was definitely part of the plan. But to be honest, she liked it quite a lot. And maybe, just maybe, it would help her in making her decision.

"I, um, I actually got something for you", Tony said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Her eyes widened. Hadn't he given her the best present by agreeing to meet up with her here? The plane ticket to Jamaica had probably cost him a fortune already. She didn't want him to spend so much money on her. She didn't deserve it.

"Tony..", she started but he cut her off by holding up a finger.

"Listen, Ziva. I wouldn't have gotten you anything if I couldn't afford it. And I wanted to get you something. So, please just..", he tried to justify his actions but trailed off, obviously unable to finish his sentence.

"Okay", she whispered softly.

There was no point in arguing with him when his mind was so clearly set and he had already gotten it anyway. And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited to see what he had gotten for her.

A huge smile spread across Tony's face upon hearing her agree and he reached into the pocket of his suit. She had no idea why he was wearing a suit in the first place, seeing as it was more than hot outside. But she didn't mind one bit. She loved seeing him in a suit. And God, he looked handsome tonight.

Tony handed her a small velvet box and Ziva gasped as she saw it. He wouldn't..?

"Hey, breathe. I'm not proposing", Tony said carefully, smiling faintly.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't considered it. And he still was. One day in the future, he would do it. He just hoped that day would come sooner rather than later. However, that required her to be ready. And right now, she obviously wasn't.

Ziva looked at him intently. To be honest, she wouldn't have minded if he had in fact been proposing. But then again, it was probably better that he hadn't. Maybe it would have pushed her into being ready when she really wasn't and she would have ended up unhappy again. If that was even possible when she was with Tony..

She took the box and held it in her hands, looking at it closely. She was scared, yet excited. What had he gotten for her? Would it be something huge? Or just a small little something? Perhaps her necklace? But if it was indeed her necklace, she couldn't accept it. She wanted him to keep it. She hadn't given it to him without a reason after all.

"Are you gonna open it?", Tony asked, trying to laugh off his nervousness.

She took a deep breath, then slowly opened the box. When she peaked inside, her breath caught in her throat and tears sprung to her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Tony", she breathed.

"Too much?", he asked nervously.

"No, it is..it is perfect."

She stared at the simple silver ring in the box. It didn't have a diamond on it, so it was indeed not too much. If it had a diamond, she probably wouldn't have been comfortable with it. A diamond was for engagement rings only. At least that was her opinion. She didn't understand how some teenagers gave diamond rings to their girlfriends for their first anniversary or for their birthday. It was ridiculous. But Tony's ring was amazing. A simple silver ring, not much but not nothing either. It was perfect, absolutely perfect.

Carefully, she took it out of the box to look at it properly. There was a small Star of David engraved on the outside and she could make out their initials on the inside of the ring. He had really thought this through. And God, it made her love him even more.

"I figured since I still have your necklace..", Tony tried to explain, trailing off awkwardly.

"I mean if you want it back, I..", he stammered when she didn't say anything.

She smiled up at him, their eyes locking.

"I want you to keep the necklace until I come home to you. And I..I love this. Thank you, Tony", she whispered.

"It's, um, it's a promise", he stated carefully, scared of her reaction.

She smiled. He didn't need to say what kind of promise he was talking about. She _knew_. And she loved it. She was looking forward to the day he'd fulfill his promise.

"Good", she said simply.

"Good", he echoed.

They smiled at each other brightly, both grinning like idiots. Ziva traced the Star of David on the ring before ever so slowly slipping the ring onto her finger.

She smiled up at Tony and he winked at her, making her heart skip a beat.

"I love you", she said in barely above a whisper, her voice laced with emotions.

He reached out to cover her hand on the table with his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He turned her hand around and laced their fingers together.

"I love you, too", he replied gently.

He only hoped she'd take her necklace back soon. It wasn't that he didn't like it but he liked it way better on her.

* * *

**A/N: I said it was shorter than the previous ones, so don't hate me :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) Love to hear from you guys xo  
The next chapter will be up as soon as possible (hopefully tomorrow ;D) IF you still want it ;)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY! I managed to get it done before our dinner starts :D  
I wish you a wonderful New Years Eve, a happy New Year and all the best for 2014! I hope it'll be all you wished for xo**

**Thank you for making my 2013 amazing! You're so awesome and I love every single one of you to pieces! xo YOU ROCK! Thank you for "Our Summer", thank you for the sequel, thank you for the drabbles, thank you for "Silver Lining", thank you for Alison, thank you for "Jamaica Dreamin'", JUST THANK YOU! You rock! I LOVE YOU xo**

Please enjoy reading! :)  


* * *

_For all of you  
xo_

* * *

Tony sighed as he fixed his tie that evening. It was New Years Eve which meant they only had two more days together. One actually. His plane would leave in the early morning hours of the 2nd. And so far, she hadn't said anything about coming home. He was starting to loose hope.

"Tony?", Ziva called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes?", he called back, looking at his reflection in the mirror, trying to fix his hair.

"It is almost midnight. Are you coming?", she asked.

"One second", he replied.

He looked at himself one last time, then took a deep breath and placed his hand on the doorknob. He would ask her tonight. Ask her to come home with him. Actually ask it as a question, not say 'Please come home with me'. Maybe if he asked her directly, she would actually realize what he was getting at.

As he walked out of the bathroom, his breath caught in his throat. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was down and curly just like he liked it best. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that showed just the right amount of skin and hugged her curves perfectly. Black heels and small golden earrings made her outfit complete. He looked down and immediately noticed the ring on her finger. She had been wearing it non-stop ever since he'd given it to her.

"You look amazing", he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his body.

"You do not look bad either", she declared, smirking.

She was looking up and down his body appreciatively. He was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt. Seeing as it was still very warm outside this time of the day in Jamaica, he had decided against the tie and suit jacket.

Tony kissed her softly, then took her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Ready to say goodbye to 2013?", he asked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Absolutely", she said bitterly.

He hated how much she'd had to go through this year. It wasn't fair. And he just wished he could take away all of her pain but he couldn't. Still, he didn't like it one bit. And he genuinely hoped that the new year would bring happiness for her, no more pain. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to spend that year with her. Not miles apart but in the same city.

* * *

They made their way down to the beach and walked over to a bar that the hotel had set up for tonight. Tony ordered them each a drink and handed one to Ziva. They leaned against the bar counter, Tony's free arm around her waist. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her.

"Get ready for the countdown!", someone suddenly yelled.

Tony broke their kiss and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at her. They were both ready for this year to be over. Sure, there had been wonderful moments but there had been heartbreaking moments as well. It had been a roller-coaster ride, definitely. But now here they were and Tony couldn't stop the excitement that was rushing through him. In less than a minute it would be 2014 and he would ask her to come home with him.

He prayed to whoever was listening that she would agree to come home with him. Because if she did, 2014 couldn't get any better.

Ziva smiled up at him and whispered: "Ten."

He grinned and went along with it: "Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Happy New Year", she said softly, kissing him on the lips.

"Happy New Year", he murmured against her lips.

Fireworks exploded around them and when they broke the kiss, the entire sky was covered in beautiful lights. Being at the beach made it even more special. Ziva raised her glass and he clinked his against hers. They both took a sip but Tony's hands were shaking violently. He needed to get the question off his chest or else he'd burst.

"Ziva?", he asked softly.

She averted her eyes from the fireworks and looked at him instead.

"Yes?", she replied.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. This was it. It was now or never. And he knew that her answer could potentially change his life forever. He really didn't know what he'd do if she said no. He wasn't sure whether he could handle another rejection from him.

"Ziva, will you make me the happiest man alive and make this the best New Year ever and..come home with me?", he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Her eyes widened and she just stared at him for a moment.

"Tony, I..I have been thinking about this for a long time. Ever since you left Israel. Eventually I realized that I needed you and that is why I asked you to meet me here for the Holidays", she started eventually.

He nodded. Yeah, he knew that much.

"On Christmas Eve you asked me whether I would come home with you and I told you I would make my decision by the end of the week. Today is our last day together, so it is time for my decision", she continued.

God, why was she making it so hard? Couldn't she just say what she had decided upon?

Ziva leaned closer to him, her heart pounding wildly. For the past week, she had spent every second thinking about their relationship. Somehow they had gotten from friends to something that was like a real relationship and she had no idea when that change had occurred but nobody questioned it and she had to admit, she really liked it.

"I will..come home with you, Tony", she eventually whispered.

And she knew in that moment that it was the right decision. For the first time in her life, she really felt like she'd done the right thing. It was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she felt like laughing out loud because God, this felt good. She had never been so sure of anything in her entire life.

His eyes widened. "You..really?", he asked carefully, afraid she'd tell him it was all a joke.

She placed her drink on the counter and took his from his hand as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his.

"Yes, Tony. I will come home with you tomorrow", she assured him.

"Oh Ziva", he breathed, pulling her as close as possible.

She saw tears pooling in his eyes but wasn't exactly surprised. She was pretty sure he could see the same in her eyes.

"Happy New Year", someone next to them said and they smiled at the stranger.

"Happy New Year to you too", Tony said and the man grinned and walked over to the next people.

Tony smiled at Ziva and kissed her lips again.

"A very happy New Year", he whispered against her lips.

"Yes", she murmured.

When they finally broke the kiss, she didn't move out of his arms. They just stayed their, wrapped in each others' arms, more happy than they'd been in..forever. They watched as the fireworks exploded into the night and really..could 2014 get any better?

* * *

**A/N: Can 2014 get any better? :D I can hear you squealing by the way :P  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU xo  
I hope you read my author's note at the beginning :)  
Happy New Year! xo  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy New Year (again! In case you didn't read my updates yesterday :D)  
Okay, sooo this is actually the last chapter of "Jamaica Dreamin'". I'm sorry guys but this was never intended to be a long story and therefore, it will end at five chapters. I hope you're not too disappointed ;) But hey, give the last chapter a shot okay? :) It might answer all your questions :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Tony asked.

Ziva grinned at him from the side. "No. Excited."

They were at the hotel, packing their last things and a cab would pick them up in less than an hour to bring them to the airport. Together. Ziva had canceled her flight back to Israel last night and had instead booked another one to Washington. Thankfully they'd been able to get on the same flight and had even managed to book two seats next to each other. Tony had been surprised. Did nobody else want to travel to Washington on the 2nd of January?

"You are nervous," Tony stated carefully, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She relaxed into his embrace and eventually turned around in his arms to face him. She reached up her hand to cup his cheek and he immediately leaned into the touch.

"I am fine, Tony. I am excited to go home with you," she assured him.

However, he couldn't help but wonder whether she was hiding something from him. Maybe she wasn't nervous about coming home with him. But she had to be nervous about facing everyone else again, right? He knew he would be if the roles were reversed.

"Are you not nervous about seeing everyone again?" Tony eventually asked.

She bit her lip and tore her gaze away from his, not looking at him on purpose. That immediately caught his attention. She was indeed hiding something. Was she not comfortable with coming home for real? The whole deal?

"Ziva?"

"Tony, I..," she started but trailed off.

He tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer to his body.

"What?" he asked.

Just like three months ago in Israel, he wouldn't let her off the hook that easily. He wanted her to finish that sentence. She had left it unfinished too many times in the past year. How many times had she started with 'Tony, I..' but not finished her thought? He needed to know. No matter what it was.

"I-I cannot face them," she eventually whispered, avoiding his eyes.

He inhaled sharply. So what? She wasn't ready to come home with him either?

"Ziva.."

"No, Tony, I-I cannot."

"So what? You don't wanna come home with me?" He was angry now and he was pretty sure she could hear it in his voice.

Finally, she looked into his eyes again. "I am coming with you. Do not doubt that."

"Then what, Ziva?" he questioned.

She took a deep breath. "I do not want anyone to know that I am home. For now."

"You want me to lie?" Tony's eyes widened and he stared at her.

She wanted him to lie to his friends, to the people he considered to be family? Did she not know that it was basically impossible to lie to them? They would see right through him. He wouldn't be able to keep that grin off his face. He wouldn't be able to hide the fact that she was home. He just..he wouldn't be able to.

"I..maybe you could just not mention it for a while?" she requested carefully.

He pulled his arms away from her and took several steps back until his legs hit the edge of the bed. He sat down and ran a hand over his face in frustration. Great. Now what was he supposed to do?

She didn't dare to move any closer to him. He needed some space, that much was clear. She was well aware of the fact that she'd probably asked too much of him. But she wouldn't have asked if she hadn't needed to. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle everything at once. Coming home to him was one thing. And she was nervous enough about that part. Was she really ready? At least she hoped she was. But she sure as hell wasn't ready to face everything else yet. And everyone. She was certain it would be too much. And if it got too much..well she didn't know what she'd end up doing.

"Tony," she called softly.

He didn't even look at her. Great. She'd completely screwed it up. She should have approached it differently.

"Tony, please look at me," she tried again.

He slowly looked up until his eyes locked onto hers. She smiled softly. This was progress, right?

She slowly approached him and knelt down in front of him, her hands resting on his knees. "Please let me explain."

"Okay," he gave in, waiting for her to start talking.

"I am ready to come home with you. I am sure of it. It might not be easy at first but I am convinced we will make it work," she started to explain.

She absently drew circles on his knees with her fingers. "I just..my decision was very spontaneous. And I am scared that if I have to face too many things at once, I might not handle it well."

That caught his attention. He reached out to frame her face with his hands. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Why didn't you just say so?" he asked.

She ducked her head, trying to avoid his eyes. He was right. She should have just told him. She could trust him after all. And she knew that.

"I was scared of your reaction," she admitted.

"Ziva," he breathed.

She looked into his eyes and her heart skipped a beat when she found nothing but pure love there.

"I would never pressure you into anything you don't want. If you feel like everything's happening too fast, we're gonna take it slow. And if you feel like everything's getting too much, we're gonna find a way to make it easier," he promised her.

She smiled at him softly. God, how did she deserve him? She was pretty sure she'd never done anything in her life that made her deserve him. But she wasn't gonna question it. Not in a hundred years. He was here. They were together. They were making this work. What more could she possibly ask for?

"I do not want you to have to lie to everyone. But I..," she started but trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Shh, Ziva. I know. It won't be easy," he said, grinning at her cheekily. "But I'll manage to hide the fact that you are finally back home, staying at my apartment and that I can't wait to go home."

Ziva laughed and hit his shoulder playfully. He rested his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"This will work, Ziva. I promise you," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back.

And yes, she was certain this would work. Because no matter what came between them in the past, they had always managed to find a way. And they would find one again this time.

* * *

"Ready to go home?" Tony asked as they boarded the plane two hours later.

Ziva squeezed his hands. "Ready when you are."

They made their way up the steps to the airplane and into their new life. Together.

* * *

Tony walked into the bullpen on Monday, trying to hide his huge grin. Ziva and him had arrived in Washington late on Thursday and he'd called Gibbs to ask for an extra day off on Friday. He'd told him he was too tired and jet-lagged to make it into work and Gibbs had agreed on the condition that no case came up. Thankfully nothing had come up and so Tony hadn't been needed at work until this morning. Ziva and him had spent an amazing first weekend together and had even taken a walk around town. She seemed to be very happy to be home. Last night, she'd contacted Shmiel in Israel and asked him to send the last few items she still had in Israel over to Washington. The old man had been more than happy and had wished them all the best.

"Hello Tony! You look like you had a good vacation," McGee exclaimed as Tony sat down at his desk.

"Well, yes, I did indeed have a very good vacation," Tony replied, trying so very hard to wipe that grin off his face.

"Did you make use of that mistletoe?" Ellie asked.

Tony grinned at her. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Just as Ellie was about to say something else, Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "Grab your gear."

McGee and Ellie beat him to the elevator which left Tony alone with Gibbs. He gulped when his boss walked closer to him.

"One hell of a jet-lag, huh?" Gibbs questioned, smirking.

Tony blushed slightly. "Yeah that too."

"Tell her I said hi," Gibbs said, then walked towards the elevator without another word.

Damn, that guy knew everything. Tony grinned. Oh well, at least he knew. It wasn't like he would have been able to hide it from Gibbs for long after all. As Tony jogged towards the elevator, one thought was at the front of his mind: He couldn't wait to come home. To her.

* * *

**~ The end ~**

* * *

**A/N: aaaand that's a wrap :)  
I would like to thank each and everyone of you who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story! Your support is greatly appreciated and I'm just completely blown away by the response "Jamaica Dreamin'" has gotten :) I love you all! :) xo  
Please let me know what you think about this final chapter and the story as a whole in the reviews section! :) LOVE to hear from you xo  
Also, I might consider writing a one to two-part sequel to this...so if you wanna read that, let me know in your review :)  
Thanks again for the amazing support! I LOVE YOU!  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


End file.
